Gone With The Sin
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: One shot spin off from 'Protect Me'. HBK Shawn Michaels is devestated after the tragic death of his loved one. SLASH. Please R&R!


Please note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are property of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I am not suggesting that either character is gay but just thought it would be a nice little story. This fiction is based on the HIM song 'Gone With The Sin' and the video to go with it (hence the title). I do not own the song, or the band, either, sadly. All rights reserved.

As the red and orange clouds prowled along the sky, Shawn Michaels looked up. The wind swirled around him, a gale blowing against him. He never had felt the cold much. Now, he didn't even care.

It was Halloween, a night where children would stuff their faces with as many treats as they could. A night that everyone would be happy, everyone who liked to joke and play around, pranking each other. A night that Shawn failed to forget. The anniversary of his loved one's death.

He strolled along fields for miles, hearing the grass and wet mud underneath his feet. A rhythmic sound that comforted him, made him feel a little better about himself. Made him not feel as inclined to be silent.

Shawn stopped. Glancing once again at the sky, he felt his partners eyes over head. He could almost spot his face in the formatting clouds, only to be upset at the fact it was just his imagination. Just his imagination.

His skin tingled as he came across a forest, a forest too dark to possibly walk through. Yet, it didn't matter; the grimness matched his mind, heart and soul now he was alone in this world.

Strictly, that wasn't true. He had a beautiful wife and two amazing children but he didn't feel fulfilled in his life. That was, until he met him.

His turquoise, irresistible blue eyes, his dark features and well conditioned body were physical aspects that Shawn had loved. His lips, once red as wine, his sweat that drove the Heartbreak Kid high on lust after his matches, dripping from his body. Now those days were gone, never to be revived. Never to be relived.

He missed him already, every aspect of his life changed. Shawn knew he was a fool. He could have saved him. That is, if he refused to be with his wife anymore...

_Flashback: January nearly two years ago._

_"C'mon, please, who cares about that, huh? We'll be happy, that's all that matters." he urged, knowing that there was no use._

_"I still care deeply about my wife and children. You know that I can't just drop them like a bad habit." Shawn replied, a hint of sadness present in his voice._

_"Why?" he asked again in a slightly whiney tone._

_"I know that you are hurt that your wife found out about us but you know that I can't do that to mine, not after the way she stood by me for so long."_

_"Are you saying that I won't stand by you?" he questioned in utter disbelief, raising his arms into the air._

_"No, not at all. Look, give me time to think this over, it's a big decision. I can't just leave them, you know that."_

_"I left Karen and Kyra..." he moaned._

_"No, you were ordered to leave by your wife, there is a difference." Shawn responded, anger present in his voice._

_End of Flashback._

"If only..." Shawn mumbled to himself, his ears the only to be able to hear his words, his Texas accent twanging in the winds.

Shawn couldn't believe that it had been a year. A year ago tonight, a night that should spear Shawn like a spike for the rest of his life. A night that would haunt him forever.

_Flashback: 31st October, two years ago._

_Shawn rummaged around in his hotel room for his favourite Jeff Buckley CD, hoping that the acoustic guitar riffs would send him into a relaxed state, one that would pleasure him dearly._

_Humming casually to himself, he sighed when the phone began to ring._

_"Hello?" he asked, trying his best not to yawn. He had just had a tough match against one time best friend Triple H and was in dire need of a rest. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he rubbed his forehead, bringing the receiver closer to his ear._

_"A Mr Shawn Michaels?" the lady questioned, her voice sweet and curious._

_"Yes, how can I help you?" Shawn quizzed, expecting it to be a deranged fan that had some how laid their hands on his phone number._

_"I'm Amy Robertson, receptionist at the San Diego Hospital. I was asked to call you on behalf of a friend of yours, a Mr Kurt Angle."_

_Shawn stood up instantly "What, what's happened?" he stammered hastily._

_"Mr Angle has been brought into our hospital a little under an hour ago."_

_"What's the matter?" Shawn questioned, tears forming in his eyes._

_"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to discuss that over the phone. I'm afraid you'll have to come in to see us." she instructed, Shawn slamming the receiver down and grabbing his rented car keys._

_Almost running through the corridors, Shawn's mind was pacing. What on earth could have happened? He'd only seen Kurt about two hours ago, after his match with Edge. They had passed each other in the locker room, smiling gently at each other. Kurt had never forgiven Shawn for not agreeing to be his boyfriend and to leave his family in favour of him. Shawn could understand it, of course he could. In fact, Shawn was pissed off at his cowardliness. What else could he do? He had no choice, not after the way Rebecca had stood by him all of those years._

_"Hey Shawn, slow down, where's the fire?" The Creepy Little Bastard Christian joked, passing in the foyer. There was no joke about what had occurred..._

_Upon arriving at the hospital, Shawn raced to the reception area. There, Amy was sat._

_"Yes, he's in the intensive care unit. A doctor is waiting up there to speak to you." she said, pointing Shawn in the right direction._

_"Are you Shawn Michaels?" _

_"Yes I am."_

_"Hello, I'm Doctor Works who is looking after Mr Angle."_

_"What happened Doctor?" Shawn asked, taking a seat opposite him._

_"I'm afraid Mr Angle was stabbed outside of the arena that you were performing in tonight. A group of five youths ran up behind him and attacked him."_

_"Is he going to be alright?" Shawn questioned, his voice cracking._

_"We're doing all that we can for him. We managed to stop the bleeding in his spleen and at the minute he is critical but stable. We've cleaned all of the other cuts on his body. He should wake up within the next hour or so. Is there anyone we should contact?"_

_"Yes, ummm, his ex-wife Karen and his daughter Kyra."_

_"They've already been informed. Would you like to see him?"_

_Shawn nodded. A nurse came and took Shawn by the arm and lead him into Kurt's room._

_"Can you put this gown on before you enter, to stop the spread of bacteria and what not? Don't be afraid of all the beeping sounds and all of the machines, they're only there to help. Are you Mr Angle's best friend? He asked specifically for you before he lost consciousness."_

_Shawn smiled softly and nodded. _

_'Kurt was thinking of me at such a dire time?' he mused to himself. 'The person he wanted to see most was...me?'_

_"Alright, here you are..." she replied, opening the door._

_The room was barely lit, only a tiny light above the sink. The strong smell of antiseptic echoed in the room as Shawn pulled up a chair and sat beside Kurt who was fixed with an IV bag and had an oxygen mask covering the majority of his face. A sea of bruises and cuts spread across his arms. His left eye was purple, black and blue._

_Shawn felt so guilty and so powerless. There was nothing he could do to help._

_"Hi baby." he tenderly spoke, his voice shallow "We'll get through this, don't you worry." he continued, grabbing Kurt's hand and cradling it in his. Watching Kurt's chest rise and fall, after a while, he felt his fingers being clasped. Kurt slowly began to stir as Shawn pushed the chair aside and hovered over Kurt. Kurt smiled lightly, the pain was driving him crazy._

_"Shawn?" he hoarsely spoke, clutching his hand tighter._

_"It's ok, I'm here, and I always will be." Shawn promised, removing the mask from his face and passionately kissing Kurt's lips._

_Sitting at the edge of his bed, Shawn stroked Kurt's hand. As he drifted back into sleep the machines started to bleep, causing him to awake._

_"Shawn?" he asked manically, the despair in his eyes and tone of voice prominent._

_"I'll get someone, don't panic..."_

_Suddenly, a team of medics dashed into the room._

_"He must be bleeding from somewhere. Give him a shot of adrenaline..." Doctor Works ordered as Shawn was ushered out of the room._

_End of Flashback._

Eventually, Shawn came to the end of the forest. Pushing the trees aside, he came to the grave stone he'd been looking for, that of Kurt Angle's.

He slowly walked over to it, the speed of the Undertaker, his heart heavy and unloved. He knelt before the headstone, possibly sat over where Kurt's body lay, regret being the only thing in his memory.

Regret of him never saying what he truly felt: I love you.

Ok, I'm sorry, I got a little depressed while reading this back! I don't want Kurt to die, in this way or any other. Let me know what you think.


End file.
